


Magnet

by TricksterGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Magnet, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who can't hear and a girl who can't speak English (or doesn't choose to) fall in love. Their relationship is hard and is filled with twists and turns, will they be able to stay together or will they be torn apart by their past? </p><p>(Based on the Vocaloid Song Magnet. Meulin/Damara because I want to write the two of them xd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**There was something about you that sparked a tiny fire inside my heart**

**By the time it burst into flames I knew my world was torn apart**  
  
        Getting over a break-up is hard, as Meulin quickly finds out. She had been dating a boy named Kurloz for almost three years. They started dating in freshman year and now it was junior year. Meulin thought she was happy with him. He was mute and he knew sign-language. It seemed like a perfect match. He was one of the few people he could actually have a full conversation with. It was perfect...  
  
        But it wasn't. Meulin slowly began to figure out that Kurloz was telling her to do things that she didn't want to. He kept pushing her and soon she was sick of it. She was the one who broke up with him and he took it surprisingly well. He seemed sad and slightly angry, but he didn't get angry at Meulin. He could never be angry at her. He understood that some people weren't ready for his religion.  
  
        Meulin didn't know what to do though. He was her main source of conversation. Others knew slight sign language so she could talk to them and Meulin knew how to read lips, but she couldn't respond. She had been born deaf so she never learned how to speak. The only other person who she could talk to was Horuss, but he was busy with his boyfriend Rufioh at the moment. So, that left Meulin alone.  
  
        She drew in her notebook before class started and looked up when the teacher walked in. She wasn't alone today. Mrs.Maryam was followed by a girl who looked to be taller than Meulin. She had dark black hair that was dyed up in a bun with two long pieces framing her face. Her dark eyes were narrowed and glancing around the room.  
  
        "Students, I would like to introduce you to our new student from Korea. Her name is Damara." Meulin had to glance over at Horuss who spelled the name out for her. She couldn't get it from the teacher saying it, as it was a word that she wasn't used to hearing.  
  
        "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs.Maryam continued.   
  
        "먹어 볼래요 똥구멍*1" The girl smirked, hands on her hips. Rufioh laughed, though Meulin only assumed he did because of the spastic movement of him leaning back on his chair and throwing his head back.  
  
        Meulin looked over at Horrus again for help, but he just shrugged before signing,  
  
        "I think she is speaking Korean." Meulin nodded and glanced over at Rufioh. Did he know Korean? She wasn't sure but she thought Horuss had told her about Rufioh speaking in Korean sometimes, though it was rare.  
  
        "Um.." Mrs.Maryam spoke, biting her lip gently, "Can you introduce yourself in English?"   
  
        "Damara." Meulin tried to memorize how her red lips moved when saying her name and got the basic idea of it. She would be able to understand when people were saying her name now. Names were always the hardest to read on someone's lips, though normally you could get them because of the context of the rest of the sentence.   
  
        "Okay...Um, you can sit down there between Meulin and Rufioh." Mrs.Maryam pointed toward Meulin, which caused the shorter girl to smile in greeting. The Korean girl walked over and sat down, arms crossed over her chest. She reminded Meulin of a delinquent from the manga that she read. You know, the ones that wear medical masks and carry around bats.   
  
        "그것은 고양이 소녀 무엇입니까?*2" Meulin just stared at the girl, tilting her head to the side. What had she said? Was it in English or Korean? Meulin could feel her cheeks prikling slightly due to the embarrassment of being unable to respond. All Meulin was able to do was shrug her shoulders.  
  
        "She's deaf. 그녀는 말할 수 없다. 그녀는 청각 장애인이다*3." Rufioh explained to Damara. Meulin was able to read his lips for the first part but not the second. This was truly annoying. Why did they have to speak another language?!  
  
        "아, 잘 적어도 그런 몸, 그녀는 이야기 할 필요가 없습니다." Damara smirked over and Meulin and it caused the shorter girl to blush and look away. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just the look in her eyes of the shape of her smirk, but she felt embarrassed. She felt as though the Korean girl was just looking right through her.   
  
        "O-Oh, heh..." Was all Rufioh could respond with, as he couldn't think of a normal response to that.   
  
        Mrs.Maryam started class, asking people questions to which they would give her the answer. This was how the class went everyday. Soon enough time had passed for the bell to ring and it was time for lunch. Meulin quickly grabbed her books and followed Horuss, whom she assumed she was sitting with today. Normally she would sit with Kurloz and his brother Gamzee, but she felt like that wouldn't be right today..So, with Horuss and his friend's it is.   
  
  
  
1* Sup, Asshole  
2*What is it cat girl?  
3* She can't speak, she's deaf.  
4* Ah, well at least with a body like that, she doesn't have to talk.


	2. The Lunch

**Trying to catch my thoughts but they flew from me just like a butterfly**

**And when it finally settled I saw it landed by your side**  
  
        Meulin sat down beside Horuss, while Damara and Rufioh sat down on the other side. Apparently Damara had already become good friends with Rufioh. That wasn't shocking. If you found someone who spoke your language in a sea of people who didn't, wouldn't you cling to the one that could? Meulin wished she could learn, but being deaf, it would be almost impossible.  
  
        Meulin tried to push it out of her mind as she began to eat her lunch that she had made. It was simple, nothing extravagant. Until Meulin's own lunch, Damara's was filled with Asian cuisine that Meulin had never seen before. She would be lying if she said that it didn't look good, but it was an odd thing to see when compared to the others' lunches.  
  
        She began to eat, being quiet. Horuss and Rufioh were talking to each other, probably about relationship stuff. Meulin was always confused with their relationship. Horuss talked about how they were together but Rufioh didn't seem to think they were actually a thing. Rufioh thought it was just an easy going thing while Horuss thought it was serious. Meulin didn't want to tell Horuss and break his bubble just yet.   
  
        She sighed, glancing over at the table that she used to sit it. She noticed that Kurloz had been staring at her and she quickly looked back down at her food. She didn't want him to notice her right now, especially if she was looking at him. She needed to look like she was doing fine even though she felt like she was breaking inside.  
  
        Horuss tapped her shoulder and signed, "You did the right thing."   
  
        "Thanks...I just think that- I don't know, that I might have been happy with him." She signed back.  
  
        "무엇이 그녀의 잘못 인가?*1" Damara asked Rufioh.   
  
        "그녀는 단지 그녀의 남자 친구와 헤어 졌어요.*2" Rufioh replied.  
  
        "그는 그럴 가치가 없었을 해야합니다. 그녀는 아마 더 나은 자격 .*3" Damara took another bit of her food once finished her sentence.   
  
        "Yeah." Rufioh nodded and Horuss began talking to him once again after comforting  Meulin. Meulin secretly wanted him to keep talking to her but she knew that he was love-sick. He reminded her of a puppy. He was so excited that he finally got a boyfriend, or at least he thinks he got a boyfriend. Meulin doesn't mind, even though she wants to be comforted. Horuss deserves to have a good time.  
  
        Meulin's thoughts began to wander once she had finished her lunch and waited for the others. Instead of looking at Kurloz, who she assumed was staring at her, she looked at Damara instead. The girl's lips were so thin and were covered in a bright red lipstick. It was hard to take your eyes away from them. Meulin noticed that when she met a person, she focused on their lips and eyes more than the normal person.  
  
        They were unlike Meulin's own lips, which were very plump and had black lipstick over them. She began to wonder what their lips would feel like against each ot-Wait! What was she thinking about? She just broke up with her boyfriend and she didn't swing that way! She was fine if people swung that way, since her best friend was Horuss. She just never thought that was her...She thought that she would only ever love Kurloz. When she ended their relationship, she assumed that was it for her love life. It was over.  
  
        Meulin shook her head slightly and tried to forget the thoughts that were flying through her head. It wasn't anything dirty, but it was the stuff that Kurloz and her used to do before he started to pressure her into other things. She was thinking of sweet, normal relationship things, but she was thinking of doing them with Damara.   
  
        Why was this? She had just met the girl and she couldn't even understand what she was saying. She was just going off of her looks and that isn't what you should do. She never did that..Maybe it was something else. Maybe she felt connected to her in a way. Both of them had trouble communicating with others and had conversations in their mind often, or at least Meulin assumed that Damara did.  
  
        She went back to looking at Damara, though this time seeing what she was wearing. It was a red school uniform, which hugged her body nicely. To make her dark eyes pop out, she was wearing a bright red eyeshadow that went nicely with her outfit.  
  
Now she really reminded Meulin of the delinquents in some of her favorite mangas. All she needed was a bat. What did that make her then? Was she the innocent school-girl protagonist or was she just a background character, never to be seen again? That was probably what she was. She could never be a protagonist character.  
  
        "Hey Meulin, you ready?" Horuss signed to her and she nodded, quickly standing up. Her skirt bounced slightly as she threw her trash away and began to walk to her next class. As she walked by herself, she couldn't help but glance back over at Damara, who was being led to her class by Rufioh and Horuss. They all had English next while Meulin had math. That was when Meulin felt it.  
          
        It was a feeling in her stomach that she hadn't felt in close to three years. It was a feeling that she wasn't sure if she was happy about or scared that it had come...Could she really be feeling this way about a girl? She shook her head and quickly began to walk away, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to be trying to tell her an important message.   
      
  
1* What's wrong with her?  
2* She just broke up with her boyfriend.  
3* He must not have been worth it. She probably deserves better.


	3. Afterschool

**If the world decided this is called a sin**

**Then let it burn, ‘til it can burn no more**  
  
        Meulin had to wait outside of her school for her younger sister to come out. Her sister had to stay after school for one of her extra classes. Their mother didn't want the younger of the siblings to walk home alone, so Meulin had to stay and wait. She didn't mind, since she normally didn't do things after school unless she went over to Kurloz's. Now since they were broken up,she didn't have anything to do.  
  
        She sat down on one of the benches outside of the school and opened up her bookbag. She had brought along a few mangas with her, since she might as well read while she waited. She had started to read one called Durarara and was already hooked to it. Whenever she had free time as her house, she would read it.  
  
        She opened up to the bag that she had left off on and began to read again. She ignored the people who were passing her as she didn't care about them. They didn't matter anymore. They never spoke to her so she didn't bother them. That didn't mean that she didn't like them, it was just that she didn't normally start conversations with the,. She would happily talk to them if they wanted her to.   
  
        Meulin didn't even notice when someone sat down beside her. She just continued to read the manga in her hand, wrapped up in the action that was happening on the pages. They were probably just waiting for someone as well, whether it be a sibling or for someone to come and pick them up. Others were waiting as well, but this person was sitting next Meulin.   The only reason Meulin looked up at them was because they had tapped her shoulder.  
  
        Meulin didn't know who she was expecting to be there. She thought that it would most likely be Horuss, as he was the one person who talked to her on a daily basis. She thought it could also be Kurloz, wanting to come and just talk, but it was neither of those two.  
  
        It was the girl with the bright red lips and and narrowed dark eyes. It was Damara. Meulin wasn't sure what to do as she didn't see Rufioh anywhere. How was she expected to talk to this girl? What did she want?  
  
        "무엇을 읽습니까?1*" She asked, glancing down at the book that she was reading. Meulin just stared at her, her light blue eyes wide and were filled with a look of confusion. Damara sighed and looked in her backpack, quickly pulling out a pen and a piece of paper.   
  
        "What book?" She wrote down. It was obvious that her English wasn't good, but it was enough for her to understand.   
  
        "Durarara." Meulin wrote down and offered the first manga to the girl. Damara looked her up and down, as if trying to tell what she was doing.  
  
        "You can read it." Meulin wrote down, her handwriting being a fancy cursive, making it hard for Damara to read.   
  
        She slowly took the book for the younger girl and began to read it, legs crossed. Damara was able to easily read English though she had trouble speaking it and writing it. Meulin smiled and began to read herself, the two of them just sitting there, enjoying each other's company. Sometime while they were reading, Damara must have pulled out cigarettes. Meulin was surprised but didn't say anything. As long as she didn't get caught then she was fine. Plus the teachers here really didn't care about that kind of thing.  
  
        Damara offered Meulin one but she refused, but said thank you for the offer. She was keeping herself from doing anything like that, as she had done some bad stuff with Kurloz. Now was a hard time for her but she knew that she was going to get through it. She had her friends to help her through it.  
  
        The older girl just shrugged and took a puff, blowing the smoke out in a quick exhale. Meulin watched the smoke as it slowly began to rise from her cigarette and curled around, almost as if it were dancing in the sky. She followed the smoke down to the cigarette and then over to Damara's red lips. Meulin blushed when she realized that she had been staring and quickly looked down at her book. She needed to stop! She just met this girl!  
  
        Damara chuckled but Meulin didn't know, due to looking intensely at her book. Damara had noticed her staring, as well as noticing she had stared at her during lunch. It wasn't shocking, as people stared at her a lot. This seemed different though. Damara didn't care that she was staring. It actually made her feel good, as if she had a chance. Plus, she was staring at Meulin quite a bit, so it was only fair that the other girl stare as well.   
  
        They weren't sure how long the two of them just sat there, but soon the last class finished and they kids were let out. Meulin saw Nepeta and smiled, waving toward her. She glanced over at Damara to see the girl offering the manga back. She shook her head and point toward Damara, indicating that she could keep it. She hadn't finished it yet and Meulin wanted her to. She wanted her to get into it as well.  
  
        "감사." Damara smiled and put it in her bag.   
  
        Nepeta signed a greeting to her older sister who returned the sign back to her.  
          
        As Meulin began to walk away with Nepeta, she noticed that Damara was walking alone. Was she not waiting for someone who was in the same program as Nepeta? No one was with her, so she assumed she wasn't. Then why had she stayed with her and sat with her for that entire time?    
  
  
 1* What are you reading.  
2* Thanks


End file.
